thirdwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
Alone Again, Naturally
Alone Again, Naturally is the second episode of the sixth season of "Third Watch." The episode aired on September 24, 2004. Summary After she realizes that telling the truth will mean a prison sentence and never seeing her children again, Faith reluctantly agrees to go along with Maritza's cover story that she shot Mann as he was trying to stab Maritza. Yoshi slips out of the cuffs and into the wind. Sasha and Ty hook up; Maritza gets a tough new boss who's been charged with keeping her on a very short leash to curb her renegade ways; Faith goes ballistic when Fred has her served her with divorce papers at the station house. Swersky shuffles the partnerships, and assigns Faith to ride with Sully and Sasha to ride with Ty. Maritza gets an anonymous call that there's an I.A.B. plant in the house who's after her and she immediately suspects that it's her new boss. Faith decides to turn down the promotion to detective that she's offered for saving Maritza's life until Sully reminds her that the new assignment will improve her chances of getting custody of her children; Bosco's surgeon gives Faith a devastating prognosis about his recovery. After Ty refuses to listen to Sasha about how they should handle a car stop and the situation goes south, Sasha refuses to back up Ty's decision to make things right by falsifying the paperwork. The I.A.B. captain in charge of the Mann investigation doubts that Faith and Maritza are telling the truth about what really transpired and has an after-hours meeting with his plant, who isn't Maritza's new boss after all. NBC Press Release CRUZ CONTROL MIGHT BE SHAKY AFTER NEW INTERNAL AFFAIRS OFFICER IS ASSIGNED TO HER; AIDAN QUINN GUEST-STARS -- Detective Cruz (Tia Texada) works fast to fix the crime scene after Yokas (Molly Price) guns down an infamous criminal but she's surprised by a tough new lieutenant (guest star Aidan Quinn, "Legends of the Fall") who makes it clear that she's now under his firm thumb. Meanwhile, shaken over her partner Bosco's shooting, Yokas gets a promotion to detective -- and divorce papers from her husband Fred (Chris Bauer). In addition, Officers Davis (Coby Bell) and Monroe (Nia Long) develop a mutual attraction until they clash over the questionable arrest of two teenage girls who murdered an elderly woman. Anthony Ruivivar and Skipp Sudduth also star. Charles Haid ("Hill Street Blues") also guest-stars as a ranking Internal Affairs officer. TV-14 Trivia & Notes *When the episode "More Monsters" ended with Donald Mann in the pool handcuffed it was daylight. However when this episode started, it was completely dark out. *Carlos (Anthony Ruivivar), Grace (Cara Buono) and Emily (Bonnie Dennison) do not appear in this episode Music *Saliva "Razor's Edge" Quotes :Yokas (to Cruz): What are you doing? :Cruz (about Donald Mann): He drew a knife and tried to stab me, so you shot him. :Yokas: I shot him because he killed my partner. :Cruz: He was already in custody. :Yokas: I know. :Cruz: Say it. He drew and tried to stab me. :Yokas: Stay out of this. :Cruz: You shot a handcuffed prisoner. :Yokas: I know what I did. I don't care. ---- :Cruz (to Yokas): This is prison we're talking about. It's murder. You'll never see your family again. :Yokas: What the hell do you care what happens to me? :Cruz: He started the day trying to put you, me, and Bosco out of commission. Now, you do what you're thinking, and he got two out of three. It's not about you, or me. It's about not letting him win. Now say it! He drew the knife and tried to stab me. ---- :Swersky (to Cruz about Donald Mann): What happened? :Cruz: Ask Officer Yokas. (to Yokas) Tell him. :Yokas: He drew a knife and tried to stab Cruz, so I shot him. ---- :Yokas (to the doctor about Bosco): When will he be able to go back to work? :Doctor: Officer Yokas, your partner's never going back to work. I mean, he'll be lucky if he can walk, talk, or feed himself. I'm sorry. ---- :Yokas (to Bosco): Hey, Bosco. I just talked to the doctor and, uh…he said you're gonna be all right. So is your mom. She's still here, but she's better and hey, about Donald Mann. I just want you to know that I took care of that for you, okay? I… it's over. I took care of that for you. ---- :(As Cruz is wearing a tank top to work) :Miller (to Cruz): You working prostitution today? :Cruz: What? :Miller: Are you going undercover as a whore? :Cruz: No. :Miller: Then cover yourself up. My team will look professional at all times. :Cruz: Your team? :Miller: I'm Lieutenant Miller, your new boss. ---- :Swersky: Welcome back to all of my mandatory 72-hour vacationers. I trust that you used the time to brush up on your summons skills, because that's what One PP is screaming for now. :Sully: Nobody shoot at me out there, maybe I'll bring 'em one. :Swersky: Let's hope the shooting is done for a long, long time. ---- :Cruz (to Miller): What they got going on? :Miller: Don't worry about it. :Cruz: Don't worry about it. :Miller: Doesn't concern you. :Cruz: I'm their sergeant. :Miller: We're not gonna get into a whole discussion about how a lieutenant outranks a sergeant, are we? ---- :Yokas (to Sully): How did my life get so messed up? :Sully: I'm sure it's all gonna work out for the best. ---- :Miller (to Cruz): Sergeant Cruz. Sergeant Cruz. :Cruz: What? :Miller: Uncuff him. :Cruz: What? :Miller: I said uncuff him. :Cruz: Not funny. :Miller: Uncuff the prisoner or I'll bring you up on insubordination charges and have your badge before the end of the night. :Cruz: You'd like that, wouldn't you? :Miller: Oh, sweetheart, that's your choice. I could care less. ---- :Miller (to Cruz): You wanna know why I'm here? Why this Anti-Crime unit in the 5-5? :Cruz: Yeah, I wanna know why. Let's hear. :Miller: Because you're out of control. Your whole team's out of control. You're a renegade. Overcompensating for the fact that you're a woman and a minority hire. :Cruz: A minority hire. ---- :Miller (to Cruz): The days of you running cowboy over these streets are over. We're going back to the basics: pros, decoys, pick pockets, guns and only if I tell you do something about it. And if you got a problem with that, your exit paperwork is in my desk, filled out, ready for you to sign. :Cruz: Don't think you're gonna scare me off this job. :Miller: I don't give you that much thought. ---- :Davis (to Monroe): Don't tell me about corruption. We're trying to make things right. And if getting the really bad people off the street means I gotta fudge the truth a little bit, every once in a while, I can live with that. :Monroe: Do you know how many brothers are in jail because of cops with that same mentality? :Davis: And how many brothers and sisters get hurt or killed everyday by people who should be in jail but they're not because they got around the system? Tell me that. :Monroe: I'm not gonna have your back on this. :Davis: You don't have to. ---- :Captain Finney (to Monroe): What do you got? :Monroe: Nothing. :Captain Finney: When why the hell'd you call me? :Monroe: I think I may need to change precincts. Someone warned Cruz that there may be a plant in the 5-5. :Captain Finney: They say it was you? :Monroe: No, not really. She thinks it may be her new boss. :Captain Finney: Cruz sort of trusts you. We're not gonna get this sort of opportunity again. :Monroe: Yeah, but they suspect. :Captain Finney: Detective Monroe, I need to know what happened up on that roof. Sergeant Cruz murdered Donald Mann. Now there's risks that come with the job. You knew that when you signed up for IAB. :Monroe: What if it happened exactly the way they say it did? Yokas saved Cruz's life. :Captain Finney: I saw the body. Mann had handcuff marks on his wrists. Do you know how hard it is to pull a knife with handcuffs on? This is not about a free cup of coffee. This is about a murder. :Monroe: I get it. :Captain Finney: I want her. Don't call me until you have her. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season Six